Aoi Kiriya
Aoi Kiriya is one of the first Generation Pretty Cures from Idol Activities PreCure. At first, she usually worked solo and usually took auditions for lives, but then formed a unit with Ichigo Hoshimiya and Ran Shibuki called Soleil, and also began to work more towards becoming an actress. Appearance Aoi is a girl with pale skin and cobalt blue eyes. She has matching wavy cobalt blue hair which is normally styled into a side ponytail on and held with a pale yellow scrunchie. When the scrunchie is removed, her hair reaches slightly past her shoulders. Personality Aoi is a calm and bright girl. She is very intelligent, possessing an encyclopedic knowledge and excellent analysis skills. Aoi makes sure to plan ahead and research as much as she can for an situation. She is known for being much more mature than Ichigo and tends to keep her on the right track. While normally she seems confident and in good spirits, Aoi is afraid of the fact that it's possible she and Ichigo won't both rise to stardom together as planned. Etymology Kiriya (霧矢) Kiri (霧) means fog and Ya (矢) means arrow. It's considered that surname Kiriya takes from Hiromu Kiriya (霧矢大夢) a top star of Takarazuka Revue. Aoi (あおい) is the Japanese name for hollyhock (written as "葵" in kanji). It also the adjective form of "ao" which means blue. Cure Planet: Refers to her Space thematic. Relationships * Ichigo Hoshimiya Ichigo is Aoi's best friend and co-member in Soleil. She was the one who first inspired Ichigo to become an idol. They auditioned together and became idols together. They were also roommates from the very start of their idol journey and still are now. Aoi has also given Ichigo advice relating to all aspects of idols throughout the series. * Ran Shibuki Ran is another close friend of Aoi's, as well as another one of her co-members in Soleil. When the two first met, Ran was very sharp and serious with her and Ichigo, especially with Aoi having a frequent habit of embarrassing her about some unknown facts that contrast to her image as the Beautiful Blade. As the series progresses, Ran warms to Aoi supporting her through everything she does. Cure Planet 'This is something special! Cure Planet! '穏やか じゃない！キュアプラネット! Odayaka janai! Kyua Puranetto! '''Cure Planet '''is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Aoi Kiriya. She controls the power of space, and transforms with the phrase "This is something special!" Her main attack is Cosmo Showtime. Attacks * Cool Diamond (クールダイヤモンド Kūru Daiyamondo) is Aoi's first attack, and she is seen using it in her basic form. * Cosmo Showtime (コスモショータイムKosumo Shōtaimu) is Aoi's main attack. She can use it in her Rare, Premium Rare, and Constellation forms. * Triangle Sunny Light ( トライアングルサニーライトToraianguru Sanī Raito) Is a trio attack that Aoi can only perform with the other members of he unit Soleil: Ichigo Hoshimiya and Ran Shibuki. * Aquarius Jewel (アクエリアスジュエル Akueriasu Jueru) is an attack that Aoi can only perform in her Constellation Form. Category:Blue Cures Category:Cures